


I Don't Wanna Leave You Tonight

by QuidnamInferorum



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after breaking Aymeric out of the Vault, K'vexha Wiloh, Warrior of Light, goes to check in on her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Leave You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Blatantly inspired by Silly Song/Don't Want to Leave You by Scouting for Girls  
> Also available at http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/post/148917794089/i-dont-wanna-leave-you-tonight

Vex was terrified.

 

Aymeric, stupid, sexy, naïve, wonderful man that he was, had gone to Thordan to try and convince the archbishop to tell the truth.

 

Everyone had warned him, begged him, not to—why would this man give up all his power and influence for the truth? To make his people’s lives better? Vex scoffed at that. Men like Thordan didn’t care about people, only power and position.

 

And what had happened? Sir Aymeric, Captain of the Ishgardian Temple Knights, had been thrown into the Vault for treason.

 

Vex sighed loudly, letting her head fall deeper into her pillow. The room and bed were nicer than any she’d ever experienced in her life, with soft sheets and the somehow warm purples and greys of House Fortemps permeating everything. She had drawn the curtain of her four poster bed, surrounding herself in shadow, trying to prevent the practically incandescent moon from shining through, as though that was what kept her awake. She tossed onto her other side, her soft pink braids whipping quickly with her movements as she tried to find a comfortable position and drift off to sleep. With how her day had gone, she should’ve passed out the moment she walked in the manor.

 

They had spent the day breaking Aymeric out of the Vault, then having to deal with Thordan and his guard and then, suddenly, the Garleans—it had been quite a long day.

 

And tomorrow would be even longer.

 

Tomorrow, she was off to, hopefully, end this ridiculous war. However, due to his injuries, Aymeric would have to stay behind.

 

Logically, it was the best decision. Someone had to watch over Ishgard in their absence, and who better than the morally infallible Sir Aymeric?

 

Unfortunately, K’vexha wasn’t thinking logically. She was worried, too worried to think of anything else.

 

She sat up in bed, sighing heavily. She knew that sleep was not in her future.

 

So, instead, pulled back the curtains, careful not to disturb Cinnamon, her pet red panda and constant companion, who was curled up and sleeping soundly on the pillow next to her. Vex grabbed a change of clothes: a simple white tunic that hugged her form tightly, a short black skirt and white leggings, her most comfortable boots, and, of course, the giant, furry blue and orange coat (a gift from Vulasuw) that was as warm as it was ugly. Once she had changed, she grabbed her lyre before shoving it under her coat as she exited the manor.

 

Before going to Coerthas, Vex had never known cold. Sure, Limsa Lominsa could get chilly at night, and Gridania was sometimes brisk, but Ishgard was on an entirely different level, even more so than Coerthas. Even during the day, with the bright sun shining on the cobblestone streets and tall spires of the Holy See, the cold cut through everything and everyone. However, at night, it was even worse.

 

Vex pulled her coat closer to her cheeks as her ears twitched irritably. She had never been good with cold. She wondered, sometimes, why she was finding it hard to leave Ishgard; however, her thoughts would turn to a certain elezen, and she knew why.

 

She took the inter-city aetheryte to the Forgotten Knight. Upon materializing by the pub (minus its usual liveliness), she practically ran to the home of the Temple Knights, waving to the poor guard standing watch as she did. He nodded and let her in without fuss, opening the gigantic doors with ease.

 

The first thing she saw inside was the ever-vigilant Lucia, still garbed in her uniform, plate armor and all. At the sound of the front doors opening, Lucia looked up, showing the young miqo’te just how tired the hyur woman was. Her platinum bangs were messy, as though she’d been running her fingers through them for some time, and some bags were beginning show under her piercing gaze. Lucia smiled, though it didn’t entirely reach her eyes (Vex didn’t take offense). “K’vexha…what are you doing here?”

 

Vex refused to feel self-conscious. She let the collar of her coat go, instead using her now-free hands to pull her lyre out from under her coat. “I could not sleep, so I hoped to perform a bit for Sir Aymeric, to help speed along his healing.”

 

Lucia eyed the lyre. “I have heard that your singing has magical properties, though I did think the stories an exaggeration.”

 

Vex shook her head. “I studied under Jehantel. Without him, the stories would be.”

 

At the mention of Vex’s tutor, a flash of recognition flared in Lucia’s eyes. It then softened, and she smiled slightly. “Yes, I suppose we are nothing without our mentors.”

 

Vex felt like she was missing something important, but she had to see Aymeric. “May I see him?”

 

Lucia took a moment before nodding her assent. “If he is awake, you are more than welcome to stay…however, if he is asleep—”

 

Vex nodded. “Yeah, I know.” she added as she began her ascent up the grand, spiraling stairs that ran along the back wall of the war room. She tip-toed past the bunk beds at the top of the stairs, where new recruits shivered, curled under blankets, and tried to rest before another grueling day of training. She opened the grand door at the back as quietly as she could, and, once past it, closed it in much the same manner. She then turned to the claustrophobic staircase and continued on her way.

 

Her boots echoed, the clacking the only sound that could be heard. It wasn’t hard to find the Commander’s room, though she had never been above the ground floor before and the candles were burning low. That being said, even she could put together that the largest doors at the very end of the hall labeled “Commander” most likely led to him.

 

She rapped on the door, probably too loud. She heard some rustling before the occupant’s voice rang out, allowing her entry.

 

When she opened the door and saw his intense blue eyes, a warmth filled her that she only felt in his presence and, suddenly, the cold outside was forgotten.

 

She took a moment to look around his room. She would’ve thought that the Commander of the Temple Knights, one of the most powerful positions in the state of Ishgard, would’ve had a nice room. By no stretch of the imagination was it bad, but it was exactly like the rest of the Congregation: all wood and stone. His bed was adequate, but nothing as luxurious as the one K’vexha was currently using. The room was also rather large with high ceilings, and the walls had teaching of Halone and maps and other official-looking things littered across them, but nothing in it shouted Aymeric to her. His bedroom was just as bare as the office he held downstairs. She idly wondered if he even had anything to bring with him to decorate the room when he assumed command.

 

“Ah, K’vexha, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Aymeric smiled from his sitting position on the bed.

 

Vex turned her attention back to the invalid and smiled warmly. “Well, I couldn’t sleep, so I wanted to come see how you were holding up. And,” with that, K’vexha opened her coat slightly and pulled out her lyre once again. “I thought I could perhaps sing a song of healing.”

 

Aymeric laughed. “Ah, that would make any man feel better, Miss Wiloh.”

 

Vex beamed. She knew she had a good voice—the coin jingling in her bag said as much—but hearing it from a man she so admired was another thing entirely. “Do you have any requests?” she asked as she began shucking off her coat, goosebumps prickling the skin of her now-exposed arms.

 

Aymeric closed his eyes for a moment before returning her gaze to her. “Do you have a favorite?”

 

“Several. Though, I believe I asked for your request.” She rolled her eyes as she pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down, setting up her impromptu performance space.

 

He chuckled a moment before hissing in pain. Vex jumped out of her seat to help, but he held up hand up to stop her. “I am fine, K’vexha.”

 

She frowned. “You don’t sound fine, Aymeric. Did you let [Chiyo](http://kvexha.tumblr.com/post/136527751762/oh-hey-in-case-anyone-cares-i-have-two-other) help you at all?”

 

Chiyo Kasanui was an au ra girl that K’vexha had recently befriended. After traveling from Doma with her family, Chiyo had moved to Limsa Lominsa a short time back for her health, and she had fallen in with the Arcanist Guild, eventually studying healing to ease her own ill constitution. In fact, once the Scions had been slandered and sent away, she had taken up at the Astrologian’s Guild, happy for the chance to learn more about the art of healing. It was a common sight now to see Chiyo walking through the gothic streets of Ishgard, her bespectacled face nose deep in a book. Vex would rather no one else be taking care of the Commander.

 

Aymeric sighed heavily. “Chiyo only left a short while ago. Perhaps I let her do too much of her job. I thought that she would have to be dragged out.”

 

“She’s just worried about you,” K’vexha chuckled. “Well, if you wanna get some rest, I can leave.”

 

He shook his head. “Please don’t leave just yet. I crave conversation with someone who is not tending to my wounds.”

 

She fell back in her chair with a thump. “Well, my song could count as healing, couldn’t it?”

 

“Perhaps, though your song would be a most welcome kind of healing.”

 

“Probably less painful, too.” It was rather rare, but Chiyo had been known to smack patients with her long, scaly tail when they refused to listen. Before he disappeared, Thancred had been the on the receiving end of her anger more often than any other, but he had deserved it for all his teasing.

 

Aymeric laughed at that. “On that, we can agree.”

 

Vex situated herself in her chair, getting ready to perform. “This is your last chance for any requests.”

 

Aymeric stayed silent and motioned for her to continue. Obviously, he was not going to budge.

 

Truth be told, the main reason Vex wanted him to pick a song was because she was nervous. Strange, considering that singing and playing her lyre had always before filled her (and often, her allies) with confidence. However, sitting there, next to the elezen male she had caught feelings for, she was terrified he wouldn’t enjoy her performance. It was an incredibly stupid fear considering, even when those around her cursed her name, none could deny her talents with a lyre or bow.

 

Still, she steeled herself and searched her mind for a song. He simply sat there in silence, though he could not hide his eagerness from the bard.

 

Finally, she picked a song of parting. It was one of her favorites, and it was about a man unwilling to leave his beau. Perhaps she saw herself as the writer of the song, unwilling to leave an injured Aymeric, no matter how noble the cause.

 

He sunk slightly more into his pillows, his eyes drifting closed and his head falling lightly against the headboard as he listened to her song. He finally looked at peace for the first time. At least, it was the first time Vex had ever seen him so unguarded. Her heart swelled at this show of trust—she would cherish it and this moment always.

 

Her song tapered off slowly and naturally. She then stood silently to try and see if the Commander had fallen asleep.

 

“Is your song over so soon?” he asked, his eyes still closed.

 

Vex nearly jumped right out of her skin, though she did stop herself before screaming too loudly. “Gods, Aymeric, you scared me half to death.”

 

He laughed at that. “Well, I do apologize, Miss Wiloh. I never meant to separate you from your skin.”

 

She snorted at that. “It’s fine, but I thought I asked you to call me Vex?”

 

A slight dusting of pink along his cheeks was the only thing to reveal his reaction to her words. He opened his eyes and replied, “I was under the impression that anyone who referred to you as such would be met with an arrow.”

 

Vex shrugged. “You’re allowed. I mean, you’re different, y’know?”

 

Aymeric cocked his head. “How so?”

 

She had thought herself obvious. “You’re special to me.”

 

Aymeric remained stoic. “The Scions are special to you, yet I’ve never heard Master Alphinaud refer to you as such.”

 

Her eyes narrowed and she stifled a growl bubbling in her throat. “That’s because Alphinaud knows that, if he calls me Vex, he’s getting _several_ arrows in an _incredibly_ uncomfortable place.”

 

“Do you and he not get along?”

 

“Well, I don’t appreciate his presence as much as I do the others’. And I’ll say no more on the matter.” With that, she flounced back into the almost-comfortable chair.

 

“Of course,” he agreed, graciously. “I have another matter I wish to discuss with you, though, if you would allow it.”

 

She nodded. She was in too deep. How long had it been since she had just _talked_ to someone like this? For a moment, she could pretend that she wasn’t K’vexha Wiloh, destroyer of primals, fabled adventurer, and Warrior of Light. For this moment, she was just Vex talking to a guy. How could she deny him another topic when he humored her so?

 

“Might I ask why you picked that song?”

 

She closed her eyes in thought for a moment. “It’s always been a favorite of mine. It’s one of the first songs I learned.”

 

He seemed to digest that for a moment, obviously choosing his next words carefully. “There is no other reason?”

 

Of course there was. She was desperate not to leave the man in an enfeebled state and not when she couldn’t be sure that she would return as hale and hearty as she was in this moment. But, what could she say? She was a stray miqo’te refugee who had fallen ass over teakettle into a life she had never wanted. In fact, until recently, she had fought to escape her fate. It wasn’t until she and Cid were taking down the Garlean forces that she realized the bigger picture that she couldn’t deny: Eorzea _needed_ the Scions, and she needed her little misfit family just as much. Then with everything going on with Ul’dah and Ishgard—how could she leave?

 

She locked eyes with Aymeric and, in an instant, she knew that he figured it out. Perhaps she was so terrible at hiding her emotions because, before meeting these Ishgardians she had come to know and love, she had never cared to. However, she noticed the moment it all became clear to him, though she couldn’t decipher his reaction.

 

Before he could respond, she leapt from her chair, nearly knocking it over, and began apologizing. “I-I’m not expecting anything from you, Aymeric. I only came here tonight to check on you and sing for you an-and I had no other motive! I have to go!” she spluttered out, her lisp even more pronounced than usual, a side-effect of her heritage she often tried to hide.

 

She was nearly out of the room when she felt his large, calloused hand wrap around her wrist.

 

She turned to look at him and, upon meeting his gaze, he let go of her as though she were on fire. “Ah, my apologies. I…I simply didn’t wish you to leave yet.”

 

Her face turned as pink as her hair, but she stayed motionless: afraid to move and afraid to stay.

 

Aymeric took a deep breath before fixing his piercing blue eyes on hers. “Miss Wil… _Vex_ ,” the name sent a shudder through the girl. “I…you are off to face certain peril on the morrow; therefore, I cannot allow you to leave without saying some things first. They may be best left unspoken, but, if nothing else, you deserve my candor after all you’ve done.

 

“Firstly, you should know that it’s been brought to my attention that my jailbreak was your idea. To hear Lucia tell it, trying to prevent you from coming to my rescue was like trying to hold back the tide.”

 

Vex laughed nervously at that, remembering clearly the moment where Lucia had to physically restrain her. She could only hope that Lucia had painted the story in a lovely light.

 

He continued, “And you must know just how much I appreciate your friendship and counsel. I know you were against my going in the first place, though I’ve not heard a word of reproach since my rescue…even though my naïveté led to the death of a dear friend…”

 

Vex’s ears flattened against her head. The death of Haurchefant had him them all hard, especially Vex. A man she had once hated and mistrusted, who had turned into a true, trusted, and loyal friend, had given his life for her; a life he wouldn’t have needed to sacrifice had she not been so stupid as to let her guard down. In truth, she didn’t know if she would ever be able to forgive herself, especially since she was convinced her held her in a special regard. Vex didn’t return his affections, something he seemed to know, though they never discussed it. She wondered idly if she should have simply accepted his love, if only to make him happy for a short time. She knew he wouldn’t have wanted that, not unless she truly loved him, but the thought would not leave her.

 

However, her eyes and thoughts shifted back to the man confined to his bed. She knew that, as much as she blamed herself, he probably blamed himself even more. It was a wonderful and stupid part of him that she would never change.

 

Her petrified state lessened enough for her to reach for Aymeric’s closest hand. Vex wasn’t good with words—never had been. Perhaps, though, this would be enough to convey all that she could not say.

 

He smiled warmly at Vex, squeezed her hand softly, and continued, “Nevertheless, as we well know, he would not wish us to be sad tonight. Truthfully, it is because of him that I must confess something that has been on my mind almost since the moment we met at Camp Dragonhead.”

 

The elezen paused again, using his free hand to hold his stomach. He breathed out sharply, which made Vex rush to his side. “Aymeric, this is obviously straining you. We can continue after I return fr—!”

 

“No!” he shook his head. “I must say this now, before my courage leaves me,” he gripped her hand tighter. Aymeric locked eyes again with Vex. “K’vexha, you know that I have been following your adventures since before we met. I confess that I idolized you to some extent. Haurchefant’s exultations of your character and beauty didn’t help either,” he smiled warmly at the memory. “However, upon actually meeting you I was…surprised.”

 

Vex wasn’t. Most people, after hearing of her exploits, expected someone different. Some thought her cold and callous, others a liar, and some thought her simply a mascot for the Scions, attributed glories that weren’t hers. This was probably because she cut an incredibly underwhelming figure. Her arms were toned from her archery, but the rest of her body was slow at catching up. Her soft, pale skin looked like it had never seen battle and her slightly chubby cheeks (courtesy of her father) added to the illusion that she was no fighter. Only the few, faded scars over her large mismatched blue and white eyes betrayed any fighting experience, but they were easily overlooked in favor of her bright pink pigtail braids that hung on either side of her face or her matching fluffy ears and tail.

 

Aymeric sighed heavily. “Not because you didn’t meet my expectations. Rather, you exceeded them. You were sharp, witty, and, above all, kind.”

 

She snorted at that. “I’ve not heard anyone call me that before.”

 

The elezen was still serious. “Well, it’s true. And, over the course of these past few months, that admiration has grown to become friendship and trust and…” he took a deep breath. “And more.”

 

This wasn’t real. This was a dream. K’vexha’s eyes widened enough for them to nearly pop out of her head. She refused to believe it.

 

“I will not force my affections on you, of course,” He continued. “But I have grown hopeful as of late that you may return my feelings. If I am wrong, and you do not feel as I do, simply say so and nothing shall change between us, I swear.”

 

Vex couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. She could only shake her head vigorously.

 

A smile nearly cracked his face in half. “Then…then you _do_ feel as I do?”

 

Vex grinned a grin bigger than any grin ever grinned. “Of course I do, you dummy!” With that, she launched herself on the elezen, who responded with a shout of pain. Vex immediately tried to pull back, scrambling over the slightly scratchy sheets, but his arms had already wrapped themselves around her middle, locking her in position. “Aymeric, your wounds!”

 

He was still beaming. “Finally being able to hold you in my arms is worth the pain.”

 

Vex smiled softly at that. She then raised her small hand to cup his cheek, as much as she could, at least. “Well, the feelin’s mutual.” With that, she leaned in and planted a soft smooch on his other cheek.

 

He almost leaned in to introduce his lips to hers, but stopped short, catching himself. “Pardon my rudeness, Miss Wil…Vex.”

 

Hearing a name she so rarely used, yet was inextricably linked with the most private version of herself, she couldn’t stop herself. She leaned forward to kiss him at the exact moment he began to turn away from her, causing their heads to collide.

 

She screeched as her hands flew to her forehead, an apology already on her lips.

 

Aymeric stopped her, however, with his laughter.

 

She was soon caught up in his mirth. “I’m sorry,” she finally got out. “I was just tryin’ to—!”

 

“I believe I understand what you were trying to do, Vex,” he interrupted. “However, I need to have your express, unconditional consent before I allow myself to do anything. I have little understanding of what you went through with your clan, but I wish whatever we have to be…different.”

 

Vex nearly cried. She hadn’t had the courage or ability to fully explain her clan’s dynamics to most of the people that she now considered her family. Aymeric probably only knew bits and pieces of her past, a past she still held close to her chest. The idea, however, that he had figured out that she had a fear of physical intimacy wasn’t surprising. Miqo’te clans, even the more civilized ones, were known for their strange outlooks on breeding. It wouldn’t be hard for someone like the Commander to put two and two together.

 

To hide the rampage of emotions no doubt running wild on her face, she leaned forward, softly hugging him, acutely aware of his injuries. “You are too wonderful,” she whispered. She heard him chuckle, which caused her to lean back. “Aymeric, I give you my permission to kiss me,” she stated quietly, like she was almost afraid to say it aloud and wake from whatever dream she was in.

 

Aymeric immediately stopped his laughter, all traces of amusement gone from his face. Instead, he had the look of a man who was seeing a miracle. His hand shook as it reached for her cheek, the only sign of nervousness she’d ever seen from him.

 

She sat motionless, afraid of spooking him like a wild animal. His hand finally cupped her cheek, his free hand wrapping around her middle at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

She knew what he was doing: he was giving her every opportunity to let her back away, to escape if she felt the need.

 

Instead of running, she placed her hands on his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck as he pulled closer.

 

As he was leaning in, a thought occurred to Vex and the words left her before she could stop herself. “I…”

 

Aymeric stopped cold in his tracks, searching her for any signs of discomfort. “Would you rather not?” There was no judgment in his tone, no anger, only concern. Vex fell for him just a little bit more in that moment.

 

She shook her head. “No, _no_ —I’d very much rather! I just…I’ve not done this…anything like _this_ before. I just…I don’t wanna disappoint you. I can handle most things but…but disappointing _you_ …”

 

Aymeric smiled, relief flooding his features. “And what makes you think I’ve done any more than you have?”

 

Now, that shocked her. “But…you…”

 

He quirked his brow at that. “What?”

 

“You’re all… _you_ ,” she motioned to his form with her hands, as though that was enough to prove her point. “Surely you were beating the girls off with a stick.”

 

He sighed. “You are not entirely wrong, unfortunately. However, with the rumors of my heritage and my own drive to command the Temple Knights…romance was never a priority. Not that I cared, mind you, since, before you, I’d never met a woman who caught my interest.”

 

Vex fought the blush that threatened to make her cheeks match her hair. “Well, if it helps…I’ve not met many to catch my eye either.”

 

“‘Many’? Was there another?”

 

Vex shrugged. “Well, maybe. In any case, I only care for you now.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Lord Commander, are you jealous?” Vex grinned, her fangs shining in the low light.

 

Aymeric shook his head. “Considering our words on your lack of experience in this area, I think I’ve no reason to be. However, I must admit to being quite curious.”

 

Vex pulled away a little bit to settle herself on the bed next to Aymeric. Once she was comfortable, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders once more. She smiled impishly up at him. “Perhaps I could be convinced to discuss this _later_ , when we’re done kissing.”

 

Aymeric laughed. “I _will_ ask again.”

 

“And I will ask again for you to kiss me.”

 

Aymeric laughed at that. “As you wish, Vex.”

 

And, with that last interruption done, nothing stopped their lips from meeting.

 

They pulled away a few moments later and simply stared at each other.

 

They didn’t say anything. Instead, Vex curled into Aymeric’s side. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to snuggle as closely as she wished. Her tail swished softly behind her, brushing against his long legs every so often.

 

“I don’t wanna leave you tonight,” she mumbled.

 

Aymeric flushed at that. “V-Vex, I am perfectly happy with what we did tonight, and I do not wish to rush—!”

 

Vex shook her head as a flash of fear raced through her. “ _No_ , I-I mean, can’t I just stay here tonight? Nothing has to happen. I don’t want anything to happen, anyway.”

 

Aymeric sighed. “Ah, good. I was worried about, um…”

 

“Satisfying me with your injuries?” Vex teased, her heartbeat beginning to steady once more.

 

He wouldn’t look at her. “Yes, well…”

 

Vex simply snuggled into his side, burying her face in his chest. “I just…I know I have to leave tomorrow…I have to stop him.”

 

Aymeric’s grip tightened on the Warrior of Light.

 

She noticed, but didn’t say anything. “But…tonight…can we just pretend that I don’t have to leave at dawn?”

 

She felt him kiss the top of her head, and her ears twitched in response. “Stay as long as you wish, my love.”

 

She yawned. “Don’t say that—you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

 

“I thought that was the plan, my dear,” he smiled, hugging the fragile, powerful, exhausted, giddy Warrior of Light closer.

 

She made a sound that seemed an awful lot like a purr, something she would deny forever. “Well then, I’m definitely in favor of that plan.”

 

Aymeric mumbled something into her hair, but both were too exhausted, warm, comfortable, and content to carry on speaking. Instead, they snuggled in silence until they fell asleep.

 

In the morning, Vex would leave her love with a kiss and punch Alphinaud and anyone else who said anything about how they found her that morning. However, at this moment, she was simply a young miqo’te girl curled up in the arms of the elezen she loved. She wasn’t scared, cold, or fitful—she was truly, fully, and wonderfully content.

 

Vex would fight like hell to return to this place, to her true home. She had been searching for so long and she’d down a thousand Thordans for trying to take it from her.

 

And, maybe, just maybe, when she returned, she’d have enough courage to tell Aymeric just how much she loved him. Or at least give him those three little words he had blessed her with in return.

 

After all, she would give him anything he asked for, when she was ready.

 

She couldn’t wait to start their lives together. Tonight, however, was more than enough to start with.


End file.
